Draw a circle thats the home!
by Dr. Meanie Head
Summary: A HetaStuck fanfiction, more or less. Italy begins acting strange and other nations follow suit. Can they figure out what happens? And more important, WILL THEY SURVIVE MY WRITING? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

During a nap Italy was taking, while Germany and Japan were training he felt a strange tingle in his chest. He yawned and awoke, feeling odd... Grumpy.

"ITALY! WAKE UP AND GET TRANING!"  
"FUCK YOU ASSWIPE!" The words fell from Italy's mouth and Germany and Japan stared at him with wide eyes.  
"I-Italy-san? A-Are you feeling okay?"  
"I feel fucking fine I'm tired as hell and I haven't gotten any sleep." His mouth formed a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed.  
The two nations were shocked. Italy never acted like this  
"I'm going home. Later fuckasses." He gets up and puts his hands in his pockets, leaving.  
Germany and Japan stared in the direction Italy left in, shocked. "What the hell is wrong with Italy?"  
"I do not know but I fear the worst is yet to come." Japan was shocked. He felt strange for a moment but brushed it off, thinking it only nausea. "I should head home though.. I am beginning to feel tired."  
"Alright. We can meet for more training next week." The two nodded at each other and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Japan went home and laid down with his dog, going to sleep. When he woke up he couldn't see. he felt around and found a cane he used for cosplay one time. HE remembered having a pair of red sun glasses that pointed and put them on, not bothering to brush his hair. "Oh these glasses smell amazing!" He licks them and tastes the amazingness of red. "WOW!" He was happy. A knock came at the door and he sniffed the air, going to it and opening it.

"Hello Japan! I was wondering if we could hang out, aru!" China was at the door.

"Why do you smell like sweat and shame?" He sniffed the air. "And lemons?"

China blinked and looked at him. "What do you mean, aru? Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine! Why?" He grins widely.

"You seem very strange today. Can I come in?"

"Sure thing!" He pulls him in but walks into a wall because he forgot to sniff. "Ow."

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm blind, but pretty good."

"Blind?"

he nods.

"What happened?"

"I woke up and I was blind."

"That's awful!"

"Nah. Now I can smell all sorts of things. And colors have great tastes! Especially red."


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was the world meeting. Germany was waiting for both Italy and Japan.

"Japan should at least be here on time.." He grumbled and looked at his watch.

Then up walked Italy. But he wasn't in his uniform. He had on a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of gray pants. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hands were in his pockets.

"Italy? Are you okay?" Germany was concerned for his friend.

"No I'm not fucking 'okay'. I have an insipid bunch of grubfisted douchebags up my ass." He grumbled, obviously angry.

"…" Germany was shocked. But not as shocked as he was when Japan came up. Wearing a teal tee-shirt with a cartoon dragon on it. He had a red cane, also like a dragon, attached to his wrist with a string. His eyes were covered with red glasses he kept sniffing.

"Germany? Italy? Is that you I smell?"

"Smell?" Germany was confused and Italy just huffed to himself.

He nods eagerly. "I wonder…" He licked Germany. "You taste like berries. And also beer." he sticks his tongue out and clutches his bag closer.

Germany was disgusted as he rubbed the saliva left over on his cheek. "uh.. let's just, go to the meeting."


	4. Chapter 4

When the three got to the meeting they were stared at by other nation. Romano stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"What." Italy growled at his brother and sat down, arms crossed.

"What did that beer drinking bastard do to you."

"Nothing. I just realized that being a half-brained coward was making me more worthless than a maggot."

He got more stares. Until a certain American yelled out. "Yeah right! You'll always be a little coward!"

Italy got up, hands on the table. "Yeah? And I see nothing but a coward behind eyewear clearly designed for women and a pair of impudent lips pursed so tight it'll sound like air squealing out of a balloon when I punch you in the gut." He opened his eyes and they were a piercing red. Candy red. They were glaring at the American.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stopped and stared at the Italian glaring at America. Silence filled the room as he sat back down and crossed his arms. "Now if we could let Germany continue that'd be great. I'd like to get home before my next birthday if you know what I mean." He rolled his eyes.

Germany nodded slowly and they tried to continue the meeting as if nothing had changed in two of their friends. But it had and no one knew what was going on.

When the meeting ended Russia looked at his blond on and off ally questioningly. "Amerika are you okay? You seem shaken."

America nodded faintly. "Yeah. Heh.. I guess I just didn't expect that from Italy. It was weird. I'm gonna um.. go eat I guess. See you around." He waved and left quickly. He didn't know why but his stomach churned a bit and when he went out he could barely eat. He felt sick and went home soon after.

((I'm so sorry everyone. I just remembered about this again and I'm going to try again to update more. I've even made a few reminders to write every so often! I'm sorry again and have a nice day!))


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is in part thanks to mikaylawolfandfalconlover13 for the idea of who America would become. I do not own hetalia or homestuck, and I'm glad I don't because they would look something like this. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

When he got to his hotel room America went straight to bed. He fell asleep, curled up tight as whatever was happening to the other nations slipped into him, changing him mentally.

When he woke up he yawned softly and looked out the window curiously. He smiled and went onto the porch with a cup of coffee to bask in the suns rays. Until his time to relax was interrupted by the trio that had decided to party on their deck above him.

He huffed and tapped on the porch above him. "Please Return To Your Room Or Else I Will See It Fit To Visit You And Explain Why A Party At Such An Early Hour Is Such A Horrible Idea."

He watched the confused trio go back inside before resuming his relaxation for a while longer before deciding to leave his hotel room and go shopping for something new to wear.

He browsed the stores until he found a good amount of new things to wear. All highly fashionable.

He changed as soon as he got to his room, eager to get to the meeting that had been rescheduled for that day.


	7. A brief message from the writer

Hey guys! Writer here.

So, I have a couple of things I want to get out of the way.

FOR ONE! I love your ideas and I look at them and get more ideas for where this fanfiction can go.

FOR SECOND! I. Have depression. I've been having a kind of hard time writing and I'm not going to beat around the bush about it. I'll try to update you shortly.

LAST! I'm going to put a bit more effort in this story where I can and make the chapters a bit longer, and hopefully more detailed.

I have to get to work but I hope you all enjoy your Friday and again, I'll get back to this as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 7

France went to the meeting, still very unaware of what was happening to all of the other nations. They were all just acting weird, not that they weren't already weird as it was.

The doors to the meeting room felt strange that meeting, as if he were afraid of what he would find behind them. And lo and behold as soon as he did he was met with a horrified gasp. America, in a very fashionable outfit of his choosing, was staring at him from behind new, nicer looking glasses.

"France-! Dear GOD what are you WEARING!?"

"P..Pardon?"

"Your tie is so… so…." He groaned in frustration and stormed over, tearing it off in a flash. "... A clip on…?" He glared at the older nation and pulled a nice, crisp tie from his pocket. "Red and blue. I swear do nations think of nothing but their flags? Aren't you supposed to be the county known for his fashion? I swear if you make me do this again I will be cross with you."

He spoke.. Oddly sternly to the frenchman with a warning to him that sounded like it had come from the mouth of a mother.

France just stood in shock as his new tie was tied by America. He looked at him and just blinked as the man went to his seat, taking out a shitty vampire romance book to read.

He slowly sat down as more nations came in for the meeting, all taking their turns to stare at the nation, who in turn smiled kindly at him.

Germany cleared his throat and started the meeting. He brought up that he was now going to put those infected with whatever was happening into a room for quarantine for the time being.

No one knew that while the changed people were being brought into the room they had chosen that France snuck himself home, fearing for his sanity. He didn't want to change. He was scared to change, after all, he loved himself how he was.

But it was too late to save him. It was too late to save many nations and they would soon begin to change. It was doubtful that anyone would be safe from this… virus, that had changed the others.


End file.
